


Ripped Apart

by imthederpyfox



Series: Glee [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Abuse, Abused Kurt, Abusive Partner, And Lots of It, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Bruising, Controlling, Crying, Depression, Eating Disorder, Emotional Abuse, Endgame Klaine, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Hate, Hitting, Hurt Kurt, Illness, Insomnia, M/M, Manipulation, Maybe more - Freeform, Mental Abuse, Mentions of Rape, PTSD, Pain, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Punching, Sadness, Self Harm, Sexual Abuse, Slurs, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Trapped, Unhealthy - Freeform, Vomit, blaine saves kurt, controlling relationship, let me know if i missed any, mentions of abuse, mentions of non con, non con, self-hate, set around series 6, unhealthy relationship, unsafe, unsafe living, weight loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: When he let Blaine go, he knew he should have gone after him, apologised, told him there was nothing they couldn't work through. That a rough patch was nothing compared to what was going to happen to him not long after. Hind sight's a funny thing, Kurt guesses.He's ruined his whole life, and now he had nothing left to live for.Everything was crumbling around him, and as he was often reminded, it was all his fault.He deserved this.
Relationships: Carole/Burt, Finchel, Finn/Rachel, Kurt/Blaine, britanna - Relationship, britanny/santana, klaine - Relationship, maybe more
Series: Glee [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530836
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Ripped Apart

**Author's Note:**

> As always please read the tags before reading the story, it's gon get dark ya'll
> 
> I haven't done a Klaine fic in a while so, here ya go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Might Need This is gonna continue soon, I just had to get this out of my drafts before it got deleted!

There were things in Kurt's life he regretted more than anything.

Missing the Friday Night dinner with his dad the day he had his heart attack. 

Not giving Dave Karofsky a chance when he kept on phoning him, before he tried to kill himself. 

But the worst? The sudden decision that changed his life for the worse forever, throwing him into a spiral of hurt and regret? Leaving Blaine on that rainy night, on the balcony of the little restaurant near the loft, where he could no longer bear to go anymore without feeling sick to hi stomach. Wondering about what could have been, how his life would have been better, happier, had he not screwed it all up. 

Dylan Grant had been a transfer student from France, and Kurt would be lying if he said he hadn't immediately caught his eye. He'd been the first boy to do so since his break-up with his fiance three months prior. Something about the new student just caught his attention, holding onto it. And judging by the look on his face, he'd noticed. At first, Kurt had dragged his eyes away when the new boy smiled a charming, pearly white smile at him, ruffling his unruly chestnut curls atop his head as he made his way into the dance class. 

Since then it seemed Dylan always found his way to Kurt, and the other boy noticed. Not that he minded the charming smiles, which soon turned to winks, which soon became the french student introducing himself. After that? Kurt was pretty much hooked on the tanned boy with the deep, mysterious eyes and whit filled humour. He was able to take Kurt's mind off of his problems when he was around, and no matter how down Kurt was feeling; he always managed to get him to smile. At first, he pretended he minded so much, but soon, it became normal and almost a joke between the two of them. 

Almost a year later, and things had changed.   
  


It had started off slow, almost unnoticeable. A few months in, about four months after they'd first met each other, once they had officially been dating for a month, Dylan... changed.   
It was subtle to begin with, small glances over his shoulder when he text his friends, or the other boy's eyes on him as he chatted on the phone with his dad or his brother, off-handed comments about how he spent too much time with other people. 

From then it devolved as time went along. It became difficult to not feel prisoner in his own loft. The place he'd once felt was home, now felt foreign, like he was closed off from everyone else. He couldn't go on his phone, he had to clean and cook, and Dylan stopped being as lenient about accepting the word 'no'. Kurt was scared to say he didn't feel like doing something, because as the rules became stricter, and the charming, sweet boy he'd fallen for turned more and more hurtful and protective, the 'punishments' for doing something Dylan didn't like or appreciate had also escalated. 

It varied from day to day what mood the other was in, and how far he would take his bad temper. Some days, he ignored Kurt for hours, for the whole day or even a few days sometimes, all the while still showing a smile in class, or holding the boy's hand too tight but still ignoring everything he said, as if he wasn't even there.   
Others, he would get physical, would throw fists or simply terrify the other boy by holding him against a wall for ages, leaving bruises on his wrists and staring into his eyes with that dark look on his face that sent shivers down his spine, because it always bought up the question; 'what comes next'? 

He'd gotten good at hiding the marks and pretending everything was ok. Hell, he'd gotten good at that in school when he was being bullied, and he had always told himself that if he were ever to meet someone like Dylan, he'd know not to get serious with them. Not to let himself be tricked and wrapped up in his schemes. He'd always thought he was smart enough to know when and how to leave, to be strong enough to say enough was enough. But he supposed life was funny that way. Because you never knew what - or who - was waiting round the corner, and any strength you think you have at one point, could be a lie the next. 

So many times he curled up in bed, waiting for Dylan to come home, listening for the sound of the door sliding across, or the shuffling of the curtain or the stumbling steps. And he lay there, staring at the wall, just waiting. Not daring to do anything else, certainly not brave enough to try and contact him, see where he was or if he was coming home tonight. He didn't know which answer he would want to hear more, in all honesty.   
It was crazy to him, and he knew how far down the rabbit hole he was now, because despite all the horrible words and things Dylan did, despite him constantly belittling his contributions to their home, to their lives, and him constantly feeling like he was a complete failure in every aspect of his life, and having enough coherency to _know_ he was being stupid, and should just pack up his stuff and leave... He knew Dylan was right when he'd told him, multiple times, that he'd never do any better.

Dylan was out of his league, Kurt was lucky to have him, he couldn't survive on his own.   
  
So, he subjected himself to it all, because what other choice did he have? He couldn't leave the loft in the hands of Dylan, though the home had become more a cell, filled with more and more of his boyfriends stuff as his things seemed to vanish or break. He couldn't go running to Ohio, because Dylan would find him, and who knows what he would do? Not just to Kurt, to his family, his friends? Danny and Elliot hadn't talked to him in half a year, and he wasn't sure what caused their abrupt isolation, but he had an overwhelming feeling he had the right idea who. He'd not been allowed to talk to most men from Ohio, bar his dad and Finn, and even then, Dylan was strict and would check his phone to see what exactly they'd been saying.   
  
He couldn't see any other option but to continue on as he was, to protect the others - even if they had no idea what was happening. Even if they took the overly happy posts on social media that Dylan both took, vetted, and posted at face value, and figured Kurt was simply just in love, and happy with his new boyfriend.   
One day, he'd found out Dylan had blocked Blaine on all social media, and deleted his number and his families numbers. When Kurt had been too curious for his own good, and asked why, he'd regretted it - and the week long eye bruise - instantly. Since then he'd realised he should be more careful with his words. 

And there were times when Kurt wondered if everything was all in his head. Because Dylan would spend a day or two being sweet, and kind, and nurturing. He'd ask Kurt what he'd want to do that day, spoil him with gifts and let him pick the films they watched. He'd take him to see shows, or he'd surprise him with that scarf or shirt he'd seen in a thrift store not long before.   
He'd hold him at night, kiss him, make him feel loved.   
He'd whisper sweet nothings in his ear that Kurt couldn't help but smile at. And it always came at a point when he needed a reminder of why he was with this man. Because even though he was scared, and bruised, and exhausted... He had fallen for Dylan. And Dylan had settled for him. 

The sweet, kind patches would quickly wash away to the fear once again, and the soft words at 3 am would turn hurtful. He'd remind Kurt just how much he needed him, how lucky he was to have him. How his friends and family had never loved him, _could_ never love him. That he was a waste of space, who needed to 'stop flirting with every guy he laid eyes on'. That he needed to lose weight if he wanted to 'stay pretty' for him. Not that Kurt had had much of an appetite most of the time, but when he was starving, he wasn't allowed to eat, because Dylan thought he did that too much.   
  
The gentle hugs and cuddles would turn into the painful grips and the sore, spongy bruises they left behind. It would turn to buying yet another tub of cover-up at the drug store, along with some pain-killers - if he had enough left of his 'allowance'. Two times, he'd even had to go to the hospital, once to get his lip stitched by an ignorant doctor who, if he did read past Kurt's lie about falling in rehearsal, clearly didn't care enough to do anything about it. And another was recently, because he was pretty sure he'd done some serious damage when he was pushed over and landed on his wrist.   
It turned out to be a pretty serious sprain, but nothing was broken.   
Of course, he didn't tell Dylan of these visits, because there was no way the other boy would believe he hadn't blabbed about their 'special relationship'. 

No, Kurt Hummel regretted a lot of things in his life. But nothing could have prepared him for the long, sleepless nights, going over the possibilities of just what could have been. 


End file.
